


BNHA Self Insert Requests

by LittleMissUnimportant



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: I’ll add more ships and characters when I get more requests, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissUnimportant/pseuds/LittleMissUnimportant
Summary: A bunch of requests from my ask blog, Ask-Renaissance(https://ask-renaissance.tumblr.com/)





	1. Summer/Hizashi Yamada

**Author's Note:**

> Character A is trying to get their over the top hard working friend Character B to go outside while they refuse and tries to tell them they're busy

“Come on Summer, you’ve been working for hourrssss!”

“Yeah, on your assignment...”

“Come out with me, we could go do something fun!”

“I’m really busy right now, Hizashi.”

Hizashi Yamada groans at his friend’s persistence to continue working. Yeah, sure, he was the one who gave the homework assignment, but she had he rest of the weekend to complete it! This would only take an hour or so! He pulls up one of her chairs and sits next to her, watching as she worked.

“....Are you sure you can’t come out with me? It wouldn’t take that long!” He can’t help but smile a bit as Summer sighs and sits up, pushing her work away slightly.

“Oh my god, you’re so persistent... where are you planning in taking me? I really do need to finish this, I’m going to be busy tomorrow...”

“I just want to take you out for ice cream or snow cones! I know how much you like the cherry ones.~”

He was right. Summer did really like cherry snow cones... she thinks it over for a moment.

“...Alright, I’ll take a break from my homework and go get snow cones with you.”

“Aw sweet,” Summer feels her heart beat just a little faster upon hearing Hizashi’s English accent. It was just too cute for her to handle. Hizashi stands up from the swivel chair and stretches a bit. He grins.

“It’s a date!”

 

Wait, what?


	2. Summer/Hizashi Yamada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about a first kiss scenario for you and Present Mic?

New Years Eve. Summer had decided to leave Japan for the holidays with two of her closest friends to go back home to America and visit some family. It was nice, being able to spend time with the aunts and uncles she never got to see. Summer sits on the couch in the living room of her Aunt’s home, where she and her friends were staying, as before mentioned friends sitting on either side of her. To her right was Jessica Macabre, though she liked to go by her hero name, Legacy, sometimes. To be left was her second closest friend and big time crush, Hizashi Yamada.

Better known as Present Mic.

It was crazy being friends with Hizashi. He was loud, filled with energy, easily excited. In a sense, he was like a puppy, and, well, Summer loved puppies. She loved him. Of course, she wouldn’t ever tell him that to his face. She didn’t have the guts to do that. Instead, she’s listen to his late night, or... early morning radio segment and think about all the times she wished she had said it.

She never would have guess he felt the same way at all. Summer was... kinda oblivious, to be fair, though. He did try to flirt with her, but it went right in over her head. But this time it would be different. There was no way she would be able to miss his affections tonight.

The clock strikes 11:59pm, and the countdown starts.

With 50 seconds remaining, Hizashi scoots closer to Summer.

With 40, Summer actually takes notice of his movement and blushes.

With 30, Summer wonders why he’s being so quiet. Hizashi is nervous.

20\. Hizashi reaches over and ever so gently takes her hand in his.

10 seconds. He takes a breath.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The clock strikes midnight, and with the cheers and party poppers surrounding them, Hizashi turns Summer to look at him and he kisses her. Jessica is laughing, the family is cheering, but all he cares about is her lips on his, and how she makes his heart beat a million beats a second. And then she’s kissing him back and he feels like he might just die right then and there.

He pulls away slightly, just enough for the two of them to breath, their lips ever so gently brushing against each others. She looks absolutely wonderstruck, and he grins.

“Happy New Year, Kitten...”


End file.
